Legendary Items
Legendary Items can be found from the start at level 10 only in Veteran Difficulty and up and can be part of an item set. They are better than ordinary, enchanted, rare and unique items, but weaker than true legendary items. The Class Mark Templar, Berserker, Warden, Warlock indicates, that this item can only be used by a certain class. The S Mark S indicates, that the item is part of an item set. (To reduce bloating on this page, Set items should be given their own page and removed from this one.) Helm * Bramblecrown * Crown of Storms * Crown of Solitude * Summoner's Hood S * Infernal Horns Warlock * Icecrown Warlock * Deathbringer's Helm Warlock S * Plague Mage's Helm Warlock S * Crown of Burning Hells Warlock S * Desecrator's Face Warlock S * Lich's Crown Warlock S * Bloodbinder's Helm Warlock S * Demon Lord's Horns Warlock S * Masochist's Helm Warlock S * Stormdweller Hood Warden * Windcaller's Guise Warden S * Torrential Cowl Warden S * Stormcaller's Visage Warden S * Shroom Tender's Hood Warden S * High Ranger's Vision Warden S * Spring's Crown Warden S * Wispmother's Crown Warden S * Volcanic Visage Berserker S * Spirit Visage Berserker S * Helm of Northern Rage Berserker S * Frostwyrm Visage Berserker S * Dragonfire Visage Berserker S * Helm of Cataclysm Berserker S * Skybreath Helmet Berserker S * Bloodsoaked Helm Berserker S * Crown of Justice Templar * War God's Crown Templar S * Valkyrie Winged Helmet Templar S * Thundercharged Crown Templar S * Helm of Reckoning Templar S * Soulpurger's Crown Templar S * Caine's Vision Templar S * Ayeela's Sight Templar S Accessory * Lich's Touch Warlock * Death's List Warlock * Druid's Scroll Warden * Smoldering Gemstone * Skyshard * Maddoc's Cure * Summoner's Charm S * Retaliator's Cloak S Amulet * Hellstone Amulet Warlock * Firelord's Amulet Warlock * Storm Pendant Warden * Forest Embrace Warden * Goreneck * Moon S * Retaliator's Choker S Offhand -Shield *Iactus Templar *Aegis Templar *Valkyrie Safeguard Templar S *Shield of Reckoning Templar S *Soulpurger's Aegis Templar S *Caine's Deflector Templar S *Ayeela's Guard Templar S -Tome *Tome of Wrath Templar *Tome of Redemption Templar *Tome of Condemnation Templar *War God's Opus Templar S *Thundercharged Tome Templar S *Tome of Knowledge -Claw * Volcanic Claws Berserker S * Spirit Carver Berserker S * Claws of Northern Rage Berserker S * Frostwyrm Claw Berserker S * Dragonfire Claws Berserker S * Claw of Cataclysm Berserker S * Skybreath Claws Berserker S * Bloodsoaked Ripper Berserker S -Arrow * Wind Razor Warden * Thunderpoint Warden * Snowpiercer Warden * Nature's Barbs Warden * Windcaller's Needle Warden S * Torrential Arrow Warden S * Stormcaller's Shock Warden S * Shroom Tender's Arrow Warden S * High Ranger's Gift Warden S * Spring's Thorns Warden S * Wispmother's Arrow Warden S -Spellbook *Deathbringer's Chronicle Warlock S *Plague Mage's Spellbook Warlock S *Opus of Burning Hells Warlock S *Desecrator's Work Warlock S *Lich's Manifesto Warlock S *Bloodbinder's Tome Warlock S *Demon Lord's Tome Warlock S *Masochist's Journal Warlock S Armor * Demonologist's Robes Warlock * Deathbringer's Robes Warlock S * Plague Mage's Robes Warlock S * Robes of Burning Hells Warlock S * Desecrator's Cage Warlock S * Lich's Armor Warlock S * Bloodbinder's Robes Warlock S * Demon Lord's Robes Warlock S * Masochist's Robes Warlock S * Armor of the High Ranger Warden S * Windcaller's Armor Warden S * Torrential Garb Warden S * Stormcaller's Regalia Warden S * Shroom Tender's Armor Warden S * High Ranger's Guard Warden S * Spring's Embrace Warden S * Wispmother's Gown Warden S * Packleader's Vest Warden * Volcanic Armor Berserker S * Spirit Vest Berserker S * Hide of Northern Rage Berserker S * Frostwyrm Armor Berserker S * Dragonfire Armor Berserker S * Armor of Cataclysm Berserker S * Skybreath Armor Berserker S * Bloodsoaked Armor Berserker S * Blessed Raiment Templar * Armor of the Shield Maiden Templar * War God's Plate Templar S * Valkyrie Battleplate Templar S * Thundercharged Raiment Templar S * Plate of Reckoning Templar S * Soulpurger's Garment Templar S * Caine's Armor Templar S * Ayeela's Embrace Templar S * Vampire Lord's Cape * Robe of Corruption * Summoner's Robe S Weapon -Sword *Starfell Templar S *Rolling Thunder Templar S *Jupiter Templar S *Illumine Templar S *Iapetus Templar S *War God's Blade Templar S *Valkyrie Blade Templar S *Thundercharged Blade Templar S *Blade of Reckoning Templar S *Soulpurger's Blade Templar S *Caine's Fire Templar S *Ayeela's Will Templar S -Fists * Volcanic Fists Berserker S * Spirit Claws Berserker S * Fists of Northern Rage Berserker S * Frostwyrm Fists Berserker S * Dragonfire Fists Berserker S * Fists of Cataclysm Berserker S * Skybreath Pounders Berserker S * Bloodsoaked Fists Berserker S -Bow * Thunderstring Warden * Terra Nova Warden * Stormdraw Warden * Serenity WardenS * Marruu's Rose Warden * Windcaller's Gust Warden S * Torrential Bow Warden S * Stormcaller's Aim Warden S * Shroom Tender's Bow Warden S * High Ranger's Deadeye Warden S * Spring's Breeze Warden S * Wispmother's Bow Warden S -Staff * [[Brimstone Staff|'Brimstone Staff']] Warlock S * [[Deathbringer's Raiment|'Deathbringer's Staff']] Warlock S * [[Plague Mage Raiment|'Plague Mage's Staff']] Warlock S * [[Regalia of Burning Hells|'Staff of Burning Hells']] Warlock S * [[Desecrator's Raiment|'Desecrator's Touch']] Warlock S * [[Coldhearted Lich|'Lich's Wand']] Warlock S * [[Blood Binder's Raiment|'Bloodbinder's Staff']] Warlock S * [[Demon Lords' Regalia|'Demon Lord's Scepter']] Warlock S * [[Masochist's Grab|'Masochist't Staff']] Warlock S * [[Hellstaff|'Hellstaff']] Warlock Boots *Darkwalkers *Cloudrunners *Boots of Hermes *Brutal Stompers Berserker *Summoner's Footwear S *Retaliator's Striders S Ring * Pestilence Warlock * Death's Bond Warlock * Winter's Coming Warden * Divine Link Templar * Supernova * Ring of Thunder * Ring of Horror * Ring of Cleansing Fire * Ring of Marvellous Gems * Meteorite Ring * Kingsrock * Hoarfrost * Gaia's Binding * Sun S * Retaliator's Bond S Category:Item Category:Legendary